Problem: Solve the following expression and give your answer as a fraction. $ -1 \times \dfrac{6}{25} = {?} $
Solution: First get all of the numbers as simplified fractions. $ -1 = -\dfrac{10}{10} = -\dfrac{1}{1} $ Now we have: $ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{6}{25} = {?} $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{6}{25} } = \dfrac{-1 \times 6 } {1 \times 25 } $ $ \phantom{ -\dfrac{1}{1} \times \dfrac{6}{25} } = -\dfrac{6}{25} $